This invention relates to a mounting device for an electronic component or the like, and more particularly, to a mounting device for mounting a fluorescent luminescence display, known as FL, on a printed circuit board.
In a conventional art, an electronic part is mounted on a printed circuit board by solder or by using a holder which is different from the electronic part.
In the latter case, as shown in FIG. 1, for example, a FL 1 is held at its outer surface by a holder 2, and the holder 2 is mounted on a printed circuit board 3 through insertion holes 3A, thus mounting the FL 1 on the board.
The holder 2 is provided with a frame 2A to hold the FL 1, and the frame 2A is provided with a plurality of mounting projections 2B, each having an engaging claw 2C at its distal ends. The mounting projections 2B are inserted into the insertion holes 3A and the engaging claws 2C arranged at the distal ends of the mounting projections 2B are engaged with the printed circuit board, so that the holder holding the FL 1 is mounted on the printed circuit board.
A device shown in FIGS. 2(A) and 2(B) is provided with the frame 2A having the mounting projections 2B at its four corners in the same arrangement as the above-described conventional type. In the device shown in FIGS. 2 (A) and (B), each one of the mounting projections 2B has a holding claw 2D to hold the FL 1. The device is provided with holding claws 2E at center portions of the sides of the frame 2. Stops 2F may be provided at both ends of the frame 2 respectively. In addition, a window 2G is formed in front of the frame to expose a display portion of the FL 1.
In the conventional mounting device, by using the above-described holders, separate holders are needed according to each of the mounted components. For that reason, it is very complicated to take charge of and control the respective holders according to the mounted components in the mounting work and it is difficult to decrease the cost thereof.